A light in the darckness
by Trafalgar-Alex
Summary: Une lumière... Pourtant elle as toujours vécus dans les ténèbres... Jusqu'au jour ou elle découvre enfin ce qu'est la liberté, et tous ce que cela peut lui apporter. Mais quand son passé la rattrape elle as besoin plus que jamais, d'aide.
1. Prologue

la journée avait bien commencer et chaque hommes de l'équipage était afférer à leurs taches respectifs, sauf bien sur le capitaine et son petit groupe qui faisait les achats nécessaires. Trafalgar était aujourd'hui sur les nerfs et ses hommes n'avait pas intérêt a lui chercher des ennuis après ce que ils avaient fait la nuit dernière sans lui demande une quelconque permission de sa part : une fête organiser en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Bepo. Le chirurgien n'était pas une personne qui aurait dit quelque chose si ces crétins n'avaient pas vidés le stock de nourriture du navire. Non loin de la une épaisse fumée flottait dans l'air et le petit groupe le remarqua rapidement. Le capitaine lui fronça les sourcils tandis que ses hommes, Shachi et Penguin c'étais avancer pour voir. Dans l'épaisse fumée une silhouette était étalée au sol et gisée sur le sable chaud de l'île. D'après ce pouvait voir le corps était avez de nombreuses blessures ensanglanté et des cheveux blancs sortait légèrement de la capuche de la jeune femme. le brun au bonnet en tant que médecin avant tout ne chercha pas longtemps et donna un seul ordre a ses hommes mais surtout sans riposte possible :

**« Ramenez le corps au navire. Shachi et Penguin vous etes en charge de désinfecter et la soigner. Si le travail est bâcler quand je reviens vous aurez droit a une sanction sévère. **

**- A vos ordres capitaine ! firent les deux garçons en combinaisons qui obéirent a leur capitaine immédiatement. »**


	2. Chapitre 1 !

Lumière...

La lumière... Elle ne voyait plus la douce lumière du jour mais seulement les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Allonger sur le lit de fortune d'une pièce immaculé de blanc, la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et y aperçut une tête rose, qui la fixait avec inquiétude. L'homme semblait lui parler mais elle ne l'entendait pas... Elle bougea doucement sa main vers la table de nuit à sa droite et attendit pas plus de temps pour lui mettre les ciseaux sous la gorge. Le jeune garçon qui semblait plus jeune que elle ouvrit de grands yeux choquer, tandis que la jeune fille lui tenait le poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il était tétanisé, apeurer de la tête au pied elle avait été tellement rapide qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Sentant l'objet faire couler une goutte de sang il voulut hurler mais elle l'en empêcha en mettant simplement sa main sur la bouche du garçon. Le silence se fit tout de suite dans la pièce ou trônait dans un coin un bureau avec une pile de dossiers. Elle haussa un sourcil et réfléchit un moment avant de sentir la pierre marine a son poignet gauche.

**"Ou sont les clefs de ce bracelet en granit marin? Demanda t-elle en affaiblissant sa prise.**

**-E-elles sont dans ma poche droite de ma combinaison... Pitié me fais pas de mal sil te plait mademoiselle.**

**-Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal si je peux m'échapper de ce bateau, dit la jeune avec un calme légendaire tandis qu'elle prenait les clefs dans la poche du jeune garçon.**

**-Euh a propos de ça..., déglutit t-il. Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez partir d'ici...**

**-Oh et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua t-elle."**

Il avala difficilement sa salive et lui désigna un hublot a sa droite. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire elle tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre ronde et se figea. Un banc de poissons. Elle venait de voir passer un banc de poisson juste devant ses yeux. Se dépêchant elle se détacha des menottes et lui attacha un des poignets aux barreaux du lit tandis que elle s'approchait doucement du hublot..Dehors... Ce n'était pas la mer t d'un bateau, mais la vue que on avait dans un sous-marin. Se retournant précipitamment elle ouvris les yeux en grand et regarda le jeune garçon qui était quasiment terrorisé. Il portait une combinaison blanche qui commencer et qui descendre jusque dans des bottes marrons, un bandana rouge sur son front qui mettait ses cheveux rose en arrières,dévoilant de magnifiques yeux vert, mais aussi un logo particulier sur le côté gauche gauche de l'équipement blanc.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le plaqua au lit avec violent en l'empoignant par le col de sa tenue. Comment elle avait put tomber dans cet équipage de taré?! Les Heart Pirates ! Des pirates connus dans tous grand line grâce a la prime et au statut de Supernovæ de leurs capitaine : Trafalgar Law.

**" Mec je viens faire les analyses de sang de la- Commença un matelot en entrant dans la pièce, avant de voir son compagnon d'équipage dans une situation délicate et de surtout la tenue de leurs patiente. Euh..., dit-il en saignant du nez les yeux exorbités , vous voudriez pas vous habiller sil vous plait...?**

**- Hein...? "**

Le jeune homme en dessous d'elle réussit a attraper un miroir poser un peu plus loin et lui montra la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La blanche regarda et rougit légèrement. Des bandages recouvrés totalement sa poitrine généreuse sans aucun soutien gorge et une simple culotte violette comme bas. Elle récupéra les draps du lit rapidement et s'enroula dedans. Elle avait honte qu'ils la voient dans une tenue tellement indécente pour une femme en face d'hommes qui n'avaient surement vus de femmes nues de leurs vie a part dans des magasins un peu...olé olé!

Voyant ses vêtements un peu plus loin elle voulut les attrapait quand une main le lui empêcha. Elle releva le regarda vers le Heart ayant des cheveux Noirs devant, des yeux marrons et une queue de cheval haute sortant d'une casquette de couleur Kaki. Il sortant un des petits escargophone et une fois grave qui prononça son nom en sortit. Il s'appeler Wakame. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention.

**- Tu ne peux pas remettre tes vêtements pour le moment. Ils sont trop serrés et ils risqueraient de recouvrir tes blessures.**

**- Mes blessures ?**

**- Oui. Des membres ne l'équipage t'ont trouver a peine vivante sur la plage de l'île Sainte. D'ailleurs je trouve le nom de cette île très bizarre... enfin bon c'est pas la question. Ils t'ont trouver avec le capitaine et t'ont ramener ici pour te soigner. C'est sa conscience de médecin avant tout, qui as poussait le capitaine a t'aider. On pensait que tu allait jamais te réveiller d'ailleurs, sa fais quand même deux semaines que tu es restait inconsciente."**

Encore une fois elle resta bouchée. Comment avait-elle put être inconsciente pendant deux longues semaines ? Un cliquetis se fit entendre et les deux tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu qui venait de délivrait le garçon aux yeux verts, de ses entraves. C'était un homme de plus de vingt ans, qui posséder des cernes marqués sous ses yeux d'un gris métallique, si profond. Des cheveux bruns sûrement à peine visible, sous un bonnet blanc tacheté de noirs à quelques endroits et deux paires de deux boucles d'oreilles en or à chaque oreilles. Portant également un sweat shirt jaune canaris abordant aussi ce logo de son équipage, un jean bleu clair aux taches noirs ressemblantes a ceux d'un léopard et un bottes a petits talons cacher sous son jean. Elle se trouvait en face du capitaine de l'équipage qui la regardait avec un air meurtrier tandis que a côté du capitaine ce trouvait le garçon que elle avait agresser il y as quelques minutes auparavant.

**" Qui t'as autoriser a posée la main sur un de mes hommes, miss ?**

**- Capitaine je vais bien ne vous en faites pas, intervint le rose en prenant le bras de son capitaine.**

**- Elle t'as blesser je ne peux pas tolérer un acte comme celui ci. Dis le brun.**

Le Heart baissa la tête et fit une tête désolée en lâchant son supérieur. Si on aurait dut le comparer avec quelques chose, ce serait sûrement un chiot qui avait fait une grave bêtise. Le brun fit un geste de tête à Wakame et celui lâcha la jeune femme qui ne recula pas, laissa le capitaine s'approcha d'elle et venir lui chuchoter a l'oreille avec une voix remplis de sadisme :

**"C'est comme ça que tu traites tes sauveurs, demoiselle ? Je t'ai sauvais, maintenant tu as une dette envers moi et mon équipage, Hikari Hãto.~".**

**_Coin de l'auteur !_**

**_Eh voiiiilà ! Je suis fière d'avoir enfin finis le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Certes il y as pas beaucoup d'action et on connait pas encore beaucoup de chose sur mon Original Characters, mais sa arrivera très vite avec de l'action en prime! Soyez patients jeune petits neko -w- . Si vous avez aimez ce chapitre laissez moi une petit reviews ! ! Merci d'avoir lus ! ^w^_**


	3. Chapitre 2 !

**_Es tu si forte que le laisse croire ?_**

Depuis que la jeune femme était entrer dans le navire, elle n'avait pas passer une seule minutes, sans que Law ne lui demande pourquoi ils l'avaient retrouvés mal en point et surtout blessée sur la plage. Depuis donc deux jours elle s'entêtait a ne vouloir lui divulguer aucune informations a propos de son état critique d'y il y as deux semaines.

Fatiguée, elle avait eu un jour de fièvre ou elle refuser aussi de se nourrir pensant que ils voulait seulement se débarrasser de la gêneuse qui occuper leurs navire au plus vite.

Plusieurs fois Bepo était venus et avait découvert une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle meme les joues mouillés , les yeux légèrement rouges et des cernes sous les yeux. Tout cela traduisait un sentiment et une chose que elle ne voulait pas divulguée a l'équipage, un sentiment de culpabilité.

Plus loin dans la sale principal du navire les matelots étaient attablés et la discussion principal était centralisée sur la jeune femme. Le jour ou Law avait était prévenus par Wakame, par escargotphone, il avait écouter la conversation de la jeune femme et du Heart.

Si elle l'avait remarquer et surtout sut elle aurait tenter quelque chose pour s'enfuir, mais n'avait rien fais que parler avec le blanc qui était mécanicien de l'équipage.

** Silence, j'aimerais pouvoir manger dans le calme. Et que sois clair je ne veux plus entendre parle de cette demoiselle quand je suis là.**

Le silence s'installa rapidement tandis que chaque homme se tournèrent vers Trafalgar Law.

** A vos ordres capitaine! Fit le petit rose prénommé Kami.**

**- Mais quand même, avec tout le respect que l'on vous doit, je ne pense pas que on devrait la laisser mourir de faim dans l'infirmerie. Apres tout c'est votre instinct de médecin qui vous as forcer a la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda un homme avec les cheveux légèrement grisâtre mais encore blanc, des yeux marrons, un bandana rouge et une combinaison de l'équipage blanche lui aussi.**

**- C'est vrai, Ban a raison, même si elle refuse de manger, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces après son coma de deux semaines. Répliqua rapidement Shachi.**

**- Capitaine tout l'équipage est d'accord avec nous. Laissez la venir manger avec nous, c'est pas drôle si elle mange seule quand même.**

**- Sa suffit, commença froidement le capitaine, j'accepte qu'elle vient diner avec nous, mais comme vous avez dit que je ne voulait pas être entendre parler d'elle, vous ne descendrez pas a la fête qui aura lieux sur la prochaine ile.**

**- Quoi!? Hurla les hommes présent, mais capitaine c'est injuste !**

**- Vous préférez donc passer sur ma table d'opération?**

Aussitôt le brouhaha se stoppa et chaque Heart reprit le repas comme si de rien était, devant Ban qui soupira en allumant une cigarette. Pour Law, la jeune femme était seulement qu'une gêne depuis qu'elle était à bord du Nautilus.

Bien sur pour ses hommes ses hommes c'étais vraiment le contraire. Ils était content de voir une femme depuis ses deux dernières semaines. Le capitaine finit son repas dans le silence et sortit en remettant son fidèle couvre chef sur le haut de son crane.

Il était temps pour lui d'allait voir ce que cette fille faisait seul dans cette pièce. Quand il entra il la vit assise contre le mur, des cheveux blancs et des yeux en amandes,de couleur rose pale, mais surtout les joues légèrement humides. Ses vêtements se limiter a un short blanc et un débardeur de la même couleur.

Elle ne fit pas attention a lui et resta au sol, branché au perfusions qui lui avait était mise il y as quelque jours.

** Tu es toujours décider a ne rien me dire, Hãto-ya ?**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je parler alors que je n'ai rien à dire a un pirate dans ton genre? Dit-elle en fixant la mer a travers un hublot avant de tournée ses yeux vers lui.**

**- Je dois avouais que tu as du courage de me provoquer, miss, sourit sadiquement le chirurgien.**

**- Merci pour le compliment. De toute façon je n'ai pas parlé et je ne dirais rien.**

**- Tu es vraiment têtue comme demoiselle, c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas de femme a bord. A la prochaine île tu t'en vas. Tu vas nous attirer des problèmes "Caméléon". Es tu aussi forte que tu le laisse croire ? Demanda t-il en sortant.**

La jeune femme sourit et émit un petit rire moqueur. Le caméléon ? C'est vrai que ce surnom lui allait comme un gant. Quand on se faufilait n'importe ou sans se faire remarquer sa a le mérite d'être avantageux.

Elle se leva et allait d'habiller derrière le paravent que Bepo lui avait emmener il y as quelques jours, qu'elle puisse se changer sans être déranger par un membre de l'équipage.

D'après ce que Penguin lui avait dit, le sous marin se serais en vue d'une île a partir maximum quatre jours, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le capitaine qui soupira a l'idée d'avoir Hikari dans les pattes pendant encore quelques jours.

Une fois habiller la jeune femme avait eu l'autorisation de Law pour sortir sur le pont pour respirer l'air pur de Grand Line et rencontrer également tout les membres de l'équipage.

Shachi était venus avec Kami se présenter à la seule fille à bord et elle leurs sourit avant de se tourner vers Penguin qui la fixait depuis un bon moment, le bonnet baisser sur ses yeux.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il semblait dans ses pensées. Le petit rose se dévoua pour lui faire visiter le sous marin et les nombreuse pièces ou elle pouvait et ne pouvait pas entrer.

** Alors ici c'est la chambre du capitaine ! Si tu veux entrer tu dois toquer et ne surtout pas entrer quand il est pas là. Il déteste que on touche à ses affaires.**

**-Très bien, je le retiens.**

**-Dis, dit-il avec un sourire enfantin, il semblait être le plus jeune. Tu viens d'où? Nous on viens tous de North Blue avec le capitaine!**

**-Je viens aussi de North Blue. Dis moi quand est-ce que Penguin a était admis dans l'équipage et comment ?**

**-Comment tu sais son prén-...? Ah mais oui sa casquette ! Euh eh bien... Je sais pas si je devrais le dire, le capitaine n'as pas confiance en toi.**

**Je vois, eh bien tant pis je finirais bien par le savoir. Dit-elle avec un sourire que il qualifia de flippant.**

Plus tard eu lieu l'entrainement quotidien des Heart et celui qui remporter chacun des match avait le droit d'un combat contre le capitaine. Hikari était adosser a la porte de la salle et regarder le combat qui se dérouler, Shachi contre Penguin.

Des tatamis étaient poser a terre et chaque compagnon encourager les deux amis. Elle s'approcha et se fut a ce moment que Shachi atterris contre le mur avec force, il était vaincus.

Décidément Penguin était plus fort et personne n'oser l'affronter. A croire que il voulait vraiment ce battre contre son capitaine. Shachi se releva et jeta et donna une de ses deux bouteilles au navigateur.

** Quelqu'un veut encore mordre la poussière ? Commença t-il en buvant un gorgée d'eau fraîche.**

**-Oui, moi. Dit Hikari en souriant et se plaçant devant lui. Sa fais longtemps que on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?~**

**-C'est impossible, je t'ai pourtant vus mourir ! S'exclama dit-il en reculant d'un pas les yeux grand ouverts. **


	4. Chapitre 3 !

_**La neige c'est pas rouge... Si... ? **_

Oui il s'en souvenait très bien, le jour ou celle qui comptait le plus pour lui a l'âge de treize ans, avait mourut devant ses yeux d'enfant. De consistance fragile, Penguin ne sortait que rarement de chez eux et rester la plus part du temps tapit aux côté de sa mère.

Comparé à sa grande sœur âgée de quinze ans et qui elle débordait d'énergie. Descendant à toute allure les escaliers de leurs petite maison la jeune fille se dépêcha de se mettre a table pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec son frère et sa mère.

Elle but rapidement son chocolat au lait, mangea aussi vite ses tartines de beurre et sauta de sa chaise pour allait regarder le petit calendrier accrocher au frigo de la cuisine.

** Oh c'est aujourd'hui petit frère ! C'est ton anniversaire ! **

**-Oui je sais... **

**-Il faut le fêter viens ! On vas t'acheter quelque chose au marché du village ! **

**-Hikari tu sais que je ne peux pas sortir... Il fais beaucoup trop froid dehors... Mais... Merci quand...**

Bien sur il n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer et terminer sa phrase que une tornade blanche lui avait prit le bras pour le faire sortir dehors et l'obliger a sortir. La plus grande l'entraîna au marché sous les protestation de Penguin qui essayait vainement de sa défaire de son emprise.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur une grande place ou était exposer pleins de stand de différents articles et ou des enfants de tous les âges étaient présents, courant un peu partout.

La neige tombait sur le village et Penguin leva la tête pour regardait se spectacle blanc. Un flocon de neige tomba sur son nez et il vint le toucher doucement du bout des doigts. C'était froid. Il se retourna vers sa sœur et celle-ci l'entraina vite dans une boutique de vêtement que tenait une amie de sa mère.

** Oh mais c'est la petite Hikari et Penguin. Comment allait vous les enfants ? Fit la vendeuse qui ranger une boite sur une étagère avant de retourner vers eux. **

**-Très bien comme tu peux le voir ! **

**-Bien... Merci... Fit Penguin timidement. **

**-Tu viens chercher ta commande pour ton frère c'est ça ? **

**-Oui il est prêt ? Demanda la blanche en sautillant.**

**-Mais oui. tu sais très bien que je tiens toujours paroles ! Tes commandes son prête toujours le jour ou tu viens les récupérée. Rigola la plus âgée. Tiens ma puce le voilà. **

Le petit blanc pencha un peu la tête sur le côté tandis que son aînée prenait il ne savait quoi dans les mains de la femme. Elle lui sourit et lui tandis un bonnet bleu marine, avec un pompon rouge sur le dessus, une visière légèrement jaune et enfin son prénom inscrit sur le dit bonnet.

Il le regarda un petit moment et le détailla. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment que c'était pour lui avant que sa sœur ne lui pose dans ses mains.

** Tiens c'est pour toi, bon anniversaire petit frère. Comme ça tu pourrait sortir dehors avec moi quand il fera un peu plus chaud ! Pas besoin de gant ou d'écharpe ! Comme ça si un jour on se retrouve étant adulte je serais que c'est bien toi. Il te plaît ? **

**-Oui... beaucoup, merci -il doucement les larmes aux yeux de joie. **

**-Oh attend je vais te le mettre moi ! Dit-elle en lui prenant pour lui mettre sur la tête. tu es trop mignon comme ça! Je te dois combien Umi-sempai ? **

**-Rien du tout ma chérie, c'est cadeau. Ne t'en fais pas. **

**-Merci. Allait viens Penguin on vas montrait a maman comme tu es mignon ! **

Encore une fois il fut entraînait mais cette fois hors de la boutique de Umi qui leurs faisait au revoir de la main. Le plus petit sourit et lâcha la main de Hikari pour la suivre à petite distance. Un bruit perçant suivis une petite explosion venant de loin.

Un bâtiment derrière eux exploser et il se retournèrent rapidement. Les gens hurlaient de peu et courus tous bousculant les deux enfants sans ménagement.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire l'île entière fut embrasée et les bâtiments, échoppes et maisons s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Des cris des pleurs, des bombardement se firent entendre se firent entendre dans toutes l'île.

Penguin pleurait ayant peur de tout ça, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer. Hikari lui attrapa la main l'ayant retrouvée et courus vers un refuge qu'elle connaissait. Du sang était présent sur la main de la jeune fille et le plus jeune la regardait tremblant.

Leurs îles natale était attaquait par les pirates. D'après ce qu'elle avait vus au port quand elle fut entraînait là bas, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir faire de survivants.

Ils coururent tous les deux vers une grotte mais fut arrêter a l'entrée par deux hommes extérieurs à l'ile. Elle recula avec Penguin doucement et réussit à lui glisser à l'oreille.

** Vas aux fond de la grotte il y as un bunker que papa avait créer avec moi pour nous amuser dedans. La porte est en pierre mais personne ne pourrais entrer sans cette clef... Dit-elle en lui glissant un pendentif ou se trouvait une petite clef. Vas y et ne ressors que si je viens te chercher... **

**-Mais Hikari et toi ? **

**-Je dois allait protéger maman ! Vas y et te retourne pas ! Je fais diversion ! Fais ce que je te dis... Il ne m'arrivera rien... **

**-...D'accord... Répliqua t-il en allant contourner les deux hommes alors que Hikari leurs jeta des pierres. **

**-Hey, vous là bas ! Cria t-elle se qui les attira vers elle. **

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévus ce que un des hommes n'était plus devant elle et c'étais glisser derrière pour l'assommer, la faisant tomber dans l'inconscience et la fit saigner aussi. Ce fut a ce moment que Penguin se retourna en l'entendant crier sous la douleur.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang tomber dans la neige et des larmes lui coula. Il courus et finit par ouvrir la porte avec la clef et allait s'enfermer dedans.

Pour lui elle était morte, elle avait mentit et trahis sa promesse d'aider leurs mère, qui cependant était déjà morte sur le pas de la porte en allant ouvrir sans s'asseoir que les pirates avait attaquer le village, elle avait reçut une balle dans la tête.

Hikari était arriver trop tard pour sa mère. Elle croyait que Penguin serait rentrer avant elle et était rentrer vite.

Voilà ce tout ce dont Penguin se rappelait avant que Law ne le trouve, deux ans plus tard.


	5. Chapitre 4 !

**_Réalité _**

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Penguin et celui revint rapidement a lui. Comment avait-il pus croire que sa propre sœur était morte ce jour là ? Ce n'était pas comme si avait voulus se souvenir de ce jour maudit, ou sa mère et pleins d'amis sont mort, ainsi que Umi qui avait était si gentille avec eux.

Il regarda Hikari qui avait enlever sa main de son front. Elle ne souriait plus pour une raison qu'il ignorait et des murmures se firent dans la grande salle du sous-marin. Quelque chose venait de se produire sous leurs yeux, mais quoi ?

Penguin ne chercha pas plus longtemps et quitta la pièce en baissant son bonnet sur ses yeux. Law qui était adosser au coin de la porte s'approcha de la blanche et se posta derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Trafalgar? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirais rien, dit-elle avant que Law ne lui met la pointe du Nodachi sous la gorge. Je vois, tu compte me forçais en me torturant ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est ça ?~

-Ne sois pas insolente miss, je te rappelle que tu te trouve dans mon navire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oubliais. Navire minable soit dit en passant.

-Suis moi avant que je ne perds patience.

-A vos ordres, mon capitaine~ Se moqua t-elle.

Law passa une main sur son visage et rengaina sa lame avant de la donner a Bepo. Il sortit et glissa avant de disparaître entièrement L'entraînement est terminer, mettez vous tous au boulot, ce qui fut rapidement des dires des hommes qui obéirent a leurs capitaine dans la minutes qui suivit.

Le brun se rendit au fond du sous-marin ou se trouvait son bureau et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle entre la première. Elle le fit et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face du bureau en acajou et soupira.

La pièce était très peu décorer, du papier peint dans les tons bleus marine, une étagère ou deux traînait dans les coins de la pièce, remplis de bouquins en tout genre.

Il n'avait pas la tète a lire autre chose que des livres de médecines. Il alla s'asseoir a un bureau couverts de feuilles et de dossiers, eux par contre il était médicale.

Bien assis toi. J'ai des question a te poser. Commença t-il en la regardant s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Je préviens je choisis les questions auxquels je répond et c'est tout. Si je ne veux pas je ne dirais rien.

-Hum. Bien, soupira t-il. Quel âge as-tu ? Et avec quoi te bats tu ? Commença t-il en prenant un dossier médicale ce qui la fit hausser un sourcil, mais elle n'y fit pas très attention.

-J'ai vingt ans. Et en ce qui concerne mon arme je me bats avec une faux, malheureusement on ma la briser sur l'arme précédente.

-Une faux ? Ce n'est pas très banale pour une jeune fille comme toi, mais bon. Sourit le brun en notant ça dans le dossier de la blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peux te faire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui te bats avec, grogna t-elle folle de rage. Il se moquait d'elle.

-Je ne me moque pas miss, je vois que tu es bien susceptible.

-Je déteste les pirates dans ton genre voilà tout...

-

Du côté de Penguin, Shachi le suivait et essayer de le calmer alors que le brun au bonnet lancer pleins d'objet sur le mur. le châtain le regarda triste et le navigateur frappa la porte de leurs chambres avec haine contre sa sœur. Ses poings était en sang, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux cachés par son bonnet qu'il jeta a terre.

Penguin calme toi je t'en prie! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vus ? Qui est-elle ?

-... C'est ma sœur...Il y as six ans elle as disparu et m'as laisser seul dans un bunker... Elle a fait sa pour me protéger mais elle était vivante et n'es jamais revenus pour m'en sortir ! C'est le capitaine Law qui m'as sorti de là alors que je commencer a mourir de faim !

-Je comprend ce que tu as pus endurer mais elle l'as fait pour toi, non ? Pourquoi tu t'énerve?

-Parce que je la croyais morte et que je ne savais pas qu'elle était vivante !

-Je suis désoler je ne veux pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs... Dit-il en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Pardon...

-Shachi... Non c'est moi... Je ne devrais pas m'énerver devant toi... Tu as vécu bien pire... que moi... Excuse moi...

Dans les couloirs du sous marin les matelots discuter de ce qui c'était passer et Wakame était avec Kami qui lui posait pleins de question sur les conditions de l'intégration de Penguin dans l'équipage. Kami était un vrai petit curieux qui avait était recruter il y avait environ moins d'un mois, juste avant que ils ne trouve Hikari sur la plage.

A l'intérieur tout le monde s'activer a leurs tâches : Ban aux fourneaux, Wakame et Kami a réparer la grande table de la salle principale. Tout allez bien jusqu'à qu'un boulet de canon ne passe juste a côté du navire.

La blanche écarquilla les yeux et voulus sortit rapidement de la pièce mais Law la retint. Il la regarda, sa main était tremblante et tout son corps aussi. Elle semblait savoir qui était a l'origine de cette attaque soudaine. Elle le força a lâcher sa main et courut vers le pont étant donner qu'ils n'étaient pas immerger.

En arrivant elle le vit, un bateau complètement noir avec deux hommes sur la proue. Un brun aux yeux rouges perçants et un garçon qui avait un regard légèrement triste.

Sa fais un moment que on se sait pas vus Hikari-chan~ Fit l'homme aux yeux rouges en sautant sur le pont du submersible. Je suis sur que le capitaine Nightmare sera ravit de te revoir lui aussi.

-Très ravis... Répliqua le deuxième qui venais d'apparaître derrière elle a son oreille e l'enlaçant.

-Quoi...? Non je ne retournerais jamais là bas ! Allez vous en ! Hurla t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte et courant a l'intérieur avant d'être stoppait par un fouet qui s'était enrouler autour de sa cheville. Hein...? Non...Non !

Elle tomba a terre quand la personne tira un peu plus dessus. Les deux hommes qui était monter laissèrent place a un homme légèrement plus vieux, avec de longs cheveux blond. Il sourit et vint lui prendre le menton.

Retour a la case départ Hikari, l'enfer~


End file.
